


Not quite yet

by tomcollins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"It's been so long! How long has it been Kenma?" </p><p>"Too long" the dyed blonde replied without thinking.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite yet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me for this fic ok

Many texts had been exchanged between the two volleyballers within the 2 months and 12 days that they had been dating (Kenma swore he hadn't been counting). They texted constantly, about nonsense (most of it coming from Shouyo), personal things (Kenma tried to avoid these things as much as possible) and occasionally the orange haired boy would get really romantic.

"Next time I see you I'll kiss you heaps!" 

Kenma stared at the text at his phone for a solid minute. Kiss him... The longer he looked the more his mouth ached. It was funny how his mouth ached even though it didn't quite know what it was aching for.

"That would be nice." He sent back.

Kenma wanted to kiss him so bad. When would this next time be? He longed to spend time with his first year boyfriend but distance was a problem, and so was time, it's funny because distance over time is speed and kenma thought his texts couldn't send as fast as he wished.

"What about you?? :D" flashed his screen.

"Yeah I'll kiss you." He replied.

 

A young girl who looked like a younger shouyo stood in the doorway. Kenma looked down at her, tightly clutching his phone to his chest.

"Onii-chan is in the bath" she said without greeting the boy. 

Kenma followed her inside, slipping off his shoes. 

"Oh..." He said quietly.

She lead Kenma up the hall and knocked on a door.

"Nii-chan" she called.

"Yes?" Came shouyo's muffled voice through the door. 

"Your boyfriend is here!" She said.

Kenma's face turned red and he struggled to find his ever constant thoughts or his voice.

"I... Ah..." 

"Kenma!" Shouyo grinned, flinging the door open.

His shirt was on but he hadn't yet put his arms through the holes. He grabbed Kenma's hand and pulled him into the bathroom with him. He pushed his arms through the holes and picked up his towel. Kenma examined his damp hair through the slight steam in the bathroom. It wasn't sticking up in it's usual everywhere-ness but instead lay flat on his head, wet and orange. 

"Good morning Shouyo" he said, realising he hasn't yet greeted the younger boy. 

"'Morning" Shouyo laughed, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

It wasn't quite back to its usual fluffiness but Kenma supposed it would do. 

"It's been so long! How long has it been Kenma?" 

"Too long" the dyed blonde replied without thinking.

Shouyo grinned.

"It really has!" 

Silence fell and Kenma found his eyes trailing to the others lips. The promised kiss... He wanted to kiss him. Should he ask? Was now a good time? No... Not now. Kenma's anxieties kept him back from asking as did the warm hand in his own.

"Lets go!" Shouyo smiles, leading the other out of the bathroom.

 

The two boys sit on shouyo's floor, blanket dragged from his bed and wrapped around their shoulders, but mostly around the orange haired boy. On his tv was a volleyball movie. Shouyo focused intensely on the screen, getting excited whenever something good happened. Kenma found himself playing a game on his phone and thinking about the closeness of the two. Would now be a good time? Should he ask? No... Shouyo was enjoying his movie. With that the younger boy spoke up.

"Kenma do you not like this movie or something?" He said.

Kenma looks up at the boy, who is now looking at him. He looks back down at his phone.

"Not really..." He says truthfully. 

Shouyo turns the DVD off and leans closer to kenma.

"Well is there something else you'd rather do?" He asks.

Kiss you.

"Not really... I don't know..." Kenma replies. 

Shouyo huffs and sits up.

"Well I'll go get us some snacks then" he said. 

He gets up, causing the blanket to fall off them both, and walks out. Kenma worries. Was Shouyo angry? Annoyed? With a sigh he gets up and paces around the room, looking at all the different things. Letting out a deep breath he flops back on Shouyo's bed, long legs still planted on the floor, closing his eyes. He soon hears footsteps and then feels the bed jolt beneath him and a chip packet fall onto his face. Kenma rolls onto his side and unlocks and locks his phone again about 5 times in silent anxiety. He feels the bed move again as Shouyo gets up and walks over to his shelf. Kenma's screen then lights up with a text. 

"Kenma can I kiss you?!?" 

A blush spreads on his face and he sits up, looking up at the other boy who isn't looking at him. Kenma looks back at his phone and types out a reply.

"Yeah... Ok." 

Shouyo looks up with an elated smile and walks over to Kenma, who stands up. 

"Uh... Here we go!" He laughs nervously.

"Yeah..." 

"I'm sorry if I'm bad it's... my first kiss" 

"Mine too..." 

"Alright lets-" 

With that Kenma leans down and presses his lips to the other's to shut him up. It felt weird... Really weird... And really awkward... This wasn't like what they said it was like... There were no sparks... No flame... No intense urge to go further. Kenma thought that maybe Shouyo was feeling that intense urge as his lips pressed harder against his own. Was that a tongue? No way that was weird. Even though it felt odd Kenma was enjoying this kiss. It felt odd but nice... Shouyo was warm beneath his lips and hand that had gone to rest on his bright red cheek. Kenma pulled away and Shouyo smiled sheepishly. 

"I've been waiting a long time to do that..."

"Too long" Kenma replied without thinking.


End file.
